


Thawing Out

by ab2fsycho



Series: Hold My Tea and Watch This [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, I hope, I suck at tags, I think this counts as angry sex, Jack is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, NOT RAPE, Oral Sex, Pitch is pissed, Sexual Content, What's new, because Jack is scared of bondage, blindfold, but Pitch can be very convincing, kind of, on Pitch's part, run while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Jack froze Pitch under his bed? Jack's going to pay for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawing Out

The first thing Jack became aware of was how hot he was. He didn’t bother opening his eyes. He figured he was just buried under blankets. That happened sometimes when he found himself sleeping in Pitch’s bed. He swiped at his hip, expecting to feel the blankets at his fingertips. Instead, his forearm hit something harder. It had felt like someone’s wrist.

The second thing Jack became aware of was the additional weight on the bed. It slowly registered in his still partially sleeping mind that he’d gone to bed alone, and that Pitch was supposed to be trapped under the bed. A tremor of fear ran through him as that knowledge dawned on him.

The last thing Jack became aware of was the heavy breathing. He didn’t feel it. He just heard it. His whole body tensed and his eyes shot open. He didn’t dare move, but he managed to look up out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the Nightmare King was looming over him, his teeth bared and his whole body wet and shivering. Jack didn’t want to remember the last time he’d seen Pitch this angry.

Jack wondered if he was fast enough to slip out from underneath Pitch and run for cover, but was fairly convinced that the Boogeyman had strategically placed himself on top of him in such a way that escape wasn’t an option. So Jack stayed still and tried hard to conceal his own shivering.

“You,” Pitch growled very slowly, placing emphasis on each word, “trapped me under the bed.” Jack definitely couldn’t remember the Nightmare King sounding this deadly.

Jack didn’t want to speak. He was too scared to. But Pitch wasn’t taking silence for an answer. “H-how’s your side?” he whispered.

“I can’t feel it for the ice.” Pitch’s voice only got lower and deadlier.

Jack couldn’t hide the fact that he was shaking. He didn’t know what to expect from Pitch. All he knew was that he was terrified. “I don’t suggest getting any closer to me. I’ll only make you colder.”

“Stop,” Pitch’s hand flung out to cover Jack’s mouth, making Jack jump and roll over to face the infuriated Boogeyman, “talking.” Shit, Jack thought. Shit shit shit. Suddenly, he couldn’t see. Something black covered his eyes, and the lack of weight told him Pitch had blinded him with shadow. Shit, he was blindfolded and shaking like a newborn. “The only good thing about this is I get to keep you for a month.” Pitch’s hand left Jack’s mouth as something started pulling at his shirt. “I hope you got plenty of rest, because you won’t be sleeping for a while.” 

Jack could hardly focus on the threatening tone Pitch was using on him. He was too busy shaking from the touch of what felt like multiple hands pulling his sweatshirt over his head before running over his torso. The sensation was overwhelming. He felt like he was being assaulted by the feather light touches and struggled to keep his breathing in check. He jumped again when two hot, much heavier hands pulled his pants off. Then all contact ceased and he was left lying naked on the bed, shaking, his heart bursting from a mixture of terror and what he thought might be excitement. He wasn’t quite sure yet, though. The hardest part was remaining blind, knowing someone was watching and being unable to properly defend himself if need be. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he clenched his fists in the bed sheets to keep from shaking. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath since the touching stopped. He tried to let it slowly, but it came out so shakily that it was obvious he was scared. If only he could see what was happening. “Pitch?” he dared ask.

“I said stop talking.” The deadliness in the Boogeyman’s tone had subsided, but his voice was still low and unsettling to Jack. He wanted to shrink into the covers and hide until Pitch wasn’t angry anymore. Of course, hiding from Pitch was damn near impossible now that he thoroughly had the Nightmare King’s attention. He let out a horrified gasp as hot hands slid over his wrists and began moving them above his head. When his fingers touch the metal bed frame, he was told, “Keep your hands here. If you let go, I’ll be forced to restrain you. I can assure you that neither of us want that, but I’m not exactly in the mood to negotiate.”

Jack gripped the bars that made up the head of the bed with such force that he surprised himself. Again, he was left lying naked and untouched. He listened intently, hoping to pick up on something, anything, to tell him what Pitch was doing. He heard the faintest rustling of cloth. Then there was nothing. He clenched his teeth and sealed his lips to keep the shaking at bay. Was this fear or excitement? Was it still a mixture? He really couldn’t tell, and that bothered him more than having an angry Pitch Black looming around him while he was blind and vulnerable. “Pitch—.”

“Don’t make me gag you. I do love the sound of your voice. Most of the time.” Jack was glad that he had enough restraint not to shudder when he felt a finger trace the line of his lips. “Do you trust me?” Well, if that wasn’t a loaded question Jack didn’t know what was. Besides, how was he supposed to answer if he wasn’t allowed to talk? His mind went into a panic, thinking about the question. He tensed, racking his brain. Before he’d actually come up with an answer, his head betrayed him by nodding. “Yes? Interesting.” Indeed, Jack thought. How had his body come to such a quick conclusion before his mind? “If that’s the case, you have no reason to be afraid.” 

Oh boy, those words coming from the mouth of the Nightmare King should definitely concern Jack Frost. But in keeping with consistency, his body once again betrayed his thought processes by relaxing. The almost instinctual feeling of comfort around Pitch Black still dumbfounded him. He was especially befuddled by how comfortable he was even though Pitch was mad at him. Then again, he was lying naked on the Nightmare King’s bed with said king hovering around him and making him feel . . . oh yeah, this was definitely excitement. Anticipation mingled heavily, but this was most definitely not fear anymore.

A chuckle reached his ears. Pitch? Chuckling? What? Jack felt a hint of nervousness return as he resumed gritting his teeth, wondering what on earth was entertaining the Boogeyman now. “If only you could see the blush on your cheeks.”

“Hey!” Jack said defensively. He almost let go of the head of the bed, but thought better of it. He was ready to kick, but soon found his mouth being covered by a smoldering hand.

“Seems you just can’t be quiet like I asked.” Pitch’s nails dug into his cheeks, the tips of his fingers soon giving way to talons. For a moment, Jack felt the bite of the points, but the hand was soon replaced by a weightless bind much like the one around his eyes. He went to speak again, but found himself effectively gagged. He didn’t know whether to feel annoyed or nervous about Pitch using his shadows to tie him. He was at least grateful that his hands were free, in a sense.

A hand slipped around Jack’s throat and he stopped breathing. The hand was gentle, but the contact was enough to give the Guardian pause. His whole body was still, so still he was sure he could feel his heart beating fast even in his toes. The feeling was odd, at best. When the hand slid down over his chest, a moan crawled past his lips only to be muffled by the gag. He breathed again, but he was breathing faster than normal. He paid attention to the hand that was roaming his skin, felt the heat of it, felt the curve of the fingers and the dip in the palm. He also felt the very light presences of the talons, the points grazing his skin but leaving no marks. Yet. This was Pitch. He was going to leave marks.

And Jack wanted him to.

He was amazed at how being blindfolded made him pay attention to something as simple as the smoothness of the pads of Pitch’s fingers. He knew those hands were just as graceful as they were lethal, but he’d never really noticed how smooth they were. Free of callouses.

His thoughts ceased when the hand paused right between his bellybutton and his groin. He was struggling to keep his breathing even now, his heart pounding faster. The excitement and anticipation mounted within him, and all he wanted was for Pitch to keep touching him. But the hand left him, as if it knew what Jack wanted. He groaned discontentedly, and could almost hear Pitch’s gloating smile.

“I should leave you on this bed, without eyes or voice. That would be a fair punishment for what you’ve done.” Jack wanted to panic at those words. He wanted to argue, but couldn’t. Wanted to see Pitch’s every move to make sure he wasn’t really going to leave Jack alone, but couldn’t. Now he really regretted what he’d done to Pitch, because he knew it really would be fair to just leave Jack like this. Then the rustling of clothing reached his ears again and he found an equally naked Pitch straddling his waist, chest to chest with him. “But you’re just too tempting, my dear boy.”

And then the gag was gone and Pitch’s lips were on his. The molten tongue invaded Jack’s mouth and Jack leaned into the kiss, arching his back to get as close to Pitch as possible while keeping his hands wrapped firmly around the bars on the bed frame. Pitch’s hands rested on either side of Jack’s face at first. They left, then reemerged on Jack’s back. Pitch’s arms wrapped firmly around him as the kiss deepened. Then he felt them; the claws, marking his back, running down his shoulder blades and sides. Jack growled into Pitch’s lips, and he could feel the Boogeyman smile against his. The Nightmare King sank his talons deeper into Jack, pushing the Guardian to scream and arch his back even more. Pitch laughed yet again, pulling up slightly. Just as the scream had been wrung out of him, a groan escaped Jack’s lips as a hot mouth surrounded one of his nipples. A tongue ran over the sensitive flesh, the slightest nip sending a shudder through Jack. Pitch repeated the process on the other nipple, before he pulled away entirely and Jack was left alone on the bed.

This time, he knew not to speak, but he couldn’t help but whimper at being left completely alone. Had he really been left alone? Or was Pitch just watching him? The latter was very likely. But the loss of weight on the bed bothered Jack more than he was willing to admit. He started twitching, wondering if he could let go of the headboard and sit up. What’s the use of doing any of that, though? He couldn’t remove the shadows over his eyes. Again, he felt the panic return. It was the only part of this scenario that he really didn’t like: how easy it was for him to panic.

“Before we continue,” Jack let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Pitch’s voice, “I’m going to need something from you.”

“Anything,” Jack breathed the word out.

Pitch chuckled, his voice low again and bouncing from a different part of the room. Jack hated that trick. “As much as I like the sound of that word on your lips, I have something specific in mind.”

“Anything,” Jack said again. Only then did it dawn on him just how much trust he was placing in Pitch by using that word.

“Good.” Jack could feel Pitch slide back onto the bed before a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. “Come here.” Jack let go of the bars and was pulled across the bed towards the Nightmare King. He was face to face with the Boogeyman, close enough to feel his hot breath on his lips when he said, “Why don’t you show me how much you want this?” Jack knew it wasn’t really a question, even though Pitch had phrased it as such. Before he could put further thought into it, he was being pushed downward until he felt the tip of Pitch’s member against his mouth. Jack hesitated for a moment. “I’ve been dying to know what your tongue can do.”

Jack took a deep breath before seizing the head of Pitch’s cock with his mouth. Running his tongue over the contours of the tip for a few seconds, he attempted to take more of Pitch into his mouth. The word ‘attempted’ definitely fit the bill, because there was no way he could get the entirety of Pitch inside before gagging. He focused on sucking what parts he could get into his mouth, moving his head along Pitch’s length in order to give the Nightmare King exactly what Jack thought he wanted. He couldn’t have been doing too terribly, because he managed to elicit some groans from Pitch after all.

His throat felt raw and his mouth was drying by the time Jack felt that familiar hand wrap around his throat again and coax him upward. Then Pitch shoved him down onto the bed and lifted his thighs. Without any preparation, Pitch slid into him. The breath was ripped from Jack’s lungs and he was left gasping and moaning as the Nightmare King thrust into him. “You’re still so tight,” Pitch whispered. The feeling of Pitch inside of him still overwhelmed him, and he could still feel his body struggling to adjust. But despite the pressure, it just felt so damn good. Jack bit his lip, as he had done many times while Pitch played the game of making him scream louder. It was always the last resort when he knew Pitch was winning.

Pitch always had a way of making him stop, though. This time, he kissed Jack fiercely, forcing his lip from between his teeth before sucking the lip into his mouth and teasing it with his sharp teeth. When he released Jack’s mouth, he leaned in to kiss the Guardian’s neck. He nipped lightly at the sensitive flesh, threatening to bite down if Jack tried to withhold his screams. With his shoulder pressed closely to Jack’s mouth, Jack did something he’d never done before: he sank his teeth into the Boogeyman’s flesh.

The growl that reached Jack’s ears and the shudder that ran through Pitch’s body made Jack pull away. He prepared to apologize, only to have Pitch bury his face into the hollow of Jack’s neck and distract him with hot breath against his pale throat. Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist while keeping the other hand firm on the Guardian’s thigh, then sat up while crushing Jack against him. The Guardian was being slammed against the head of the bed, the air knocked out of him as Pitch snarled into his ear, “Don’t stop!”

Jack obliged, biting into Pitch’s neck while gripping the Nightmare King’s shoulders. He groaned loudly against Pitch’s skin as his partner’s thrusting became both faster and harder. Jack felt the Boogeyman adjust his hold on him, the hand on his thigh leaving his skin to grip the headboard to maintain his new pace. Jack’s groans grew louder as he wrapped his legs around Pitch and became overwhelmed by all of the sensations. The heat of Pitch’s skin, the sweat forming on both of them, the claw marks, the metal biting into his back, all of these feelings only helped to enhance the thrill of having Pitch Black thrusting into him. He bit harder, digging his nails into Pitch’s shoulders. This succeeded in evoking a series of deeper growls that Jack could feel erupting from the Nightmare King’s chest.

He could feel himself nearing orgasm. The closeness of it was so tempting. Before he could, though, he felt Pitch spasm inside of him. He released the flesh he had pinned between his teeth, struggling to even out his breathing as Pitch sighed into his neck and slumped against him. Jack let out a shaky breath, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do about his lack of release. Just as he thought he was going to have to find a way to relax again, a hot hand seized the back of his neck and tilted his head back. Before he knew it, his heart was crashing against his ribcage and his breathing was hitching. “I’m not done with you.”

He didn’t have time to register the depth of Pitch’s tone as the Boogeyman slipped out of him and pushed him back onto his back. His throat was being assaulted by sharp teeth, and the blood Pitch was drawing from him dripped down his chest. Jack’s screams were unabashed at this point. Just when he thought Pitch was going to chew the skin off Jack’s neck, the Nightmare King started trailing kisses over the line of blood. Even when the blood trail ended, Pitch continued downward. Jack shuddered as that hot mouth moved even closer to Jack’s erection. Pitch’s lips left Jack’s flesh for a short time. Then his molten mouth was surrounding the Guardian and devouring his cold member. Jack moaned, fighting to keep his hips still. Pitch teased him, his heat bringing Jack back to the edge. Jack knew he was finished when Pitch pressed his hot fingertips against the winter spirit’s prostate. He exploded in Pitch’s mouth, shouting as the Boogeyman drank the liquid that Jack produced.

Pitch pulled away and Jack rolled onto his front, giving the now burning marks on his back some air. Pitch crawled up Jack’s body to rest partially on top of him, taking care to avoid his handiwork. Only now did Jack start to really relax. Only now did he realize just how spent he was. He ached. He wondered if the aching ever got any better. Of course, he forgot about the pain as Pitch kissed his shoulder blade and ran a hand through Jack’s white hair. When Jack was able to catch his breath, he said, “Well that went better than expected.”

“Wait till you see your back. I think it’s a work of art.”

“You would. Now that we’re on the topic of seeing, are you taking this thing off my face?”

He felt the mischievous smile on Pitch’s lips. “No. I think three days of being blind would do for justice.”

“I’ll go blind from that much darkness.”

“No you won’t. You’ll just be able to see in the dark better than I’d prefer.”

“Then why do it?”

“Because despite my foul mood earlier, I have benefited from my time in captivity. It’s only fair I do the same for you.”

“So your side has improved?”

“Yes, though I am loath to admit it.”

“You’ll be happy to know Bunny wasn’t impressed by my ‘gift,’ then.”

Jack felt Pitch’s smile widen, a chuckle rumbling through the Nightmare King. “Beautiful, my exquisite Frost.”

It was Jack’s turn to chuckle. “Your terms of endearment are entertaining.”

“And I don’t think twenty-eight days is enough time for me to study you.”

“Why do I feel like an insect?”

Pitch wrapped his arms possessively around Jack’s shoulders, again avoiding the marks he’d left on the Guardian. “You’re not. But if you were, you’d still be my insect.”

Jack chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more being posted. I think this is my best smut yet.


End file.
